The Return of The King
by Amazing Carnage
Summary: When Hera takes Percy's memories things don't go exactly as she planned. See what happens when Percy's secret from his battle at Olympus comes out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians it is owned by Rick Riordan

Hera stood over Percy looking down at him as she prepared to take his memories away thinking of the warning given to her of the dangers this process would put on his mind. She knew if she failed the Olympians would be destroyed, but with her brothers squabbling she knew a better plan would never be made in time to bring the two camps together this was their last hope. As she began the process of removing his memories she noticed he seemed to be in pain, but she gave it no thought as she continued not knowing that the world would never be the same. As she continued she saw how he seemed to be twitching and groaning, but she trekked on as the last of his memories were about to be wiped time seemed to stop as he sat straight up in the bed gasping and looking at her with golden eyes. "F-Father"? His eyes seemed to appear sad as he said "Yes it seems young Perseus's mind could not handle the strain of the memory removal I had to take over or his mind would have been completely destroyed." "But how are you in his mind, are you planning on using his body as your host?!" Kronos smiled sadly as he shook his head "No, he knew I was here when Luke stabbed himself my mind needed to go somewhere it just so happened that Percy was the closest vessel he didn't tell anybody about it he fought down my conscience and kept control since then he would come in his mind and talk to me at first I was reluctant to say the least, but he continued on until he finally convinced me that if I was going to be stuck with him I could at least make it enjoyable so we talked for months until we became as a close as a real grandfather and grandson." "I must say though I am disappointed in you after all the warnings you continued on in arrogance that you could never be wrong and nearly killed him even then it's a toss up if he ever recovers!" "I-I'm sorry Father this was the best chance we had for our plan to work." sigh "I shall see if I can help him recover but he will have all his memories so you will have to explain his mission to him as well as tell him how you almost killed him." "Very well but I have one question why did it work on Jason, but not him." Because Percy just went through great trauma think about it his friend just killed his girlfriend eight moths ago he had nothing to hold onto to keep his mind grounded. Now I must begin the process of repairing his mind."

 **And that is the end. Tell me what you think This is my first story I decided to write it because I never saw any fics where the memory wipe caused any problems for Percy I mean it always just works out perfect we're taking all these months of your life away without just asking you to do it and then we root through your mind and steal your memories but that should just be fine. Anyways I Don't know if I will continue it just depends on what y'all think. Thanks Amazing Carnage.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Inside Percy's mind_

What was normally a beach with a little cabin was now in disarray the cabin seemed to be ready to fall in while the water was choppy, and restless. Sitting on the beach was a boy who seemed to be 16 to 17 years old he was tall almost 6'3" with jet black hair and sea green eyes that had a golden ring around the iris he seemed to be scared not knowing what was happening. "Percy."  
"G-Grandpa is that you what is happening?"  
"Hera decided to go through with some half-baked plan to unite the Roman and the Greeks by Taking one of their Praetors to replace you while you replaced him thus gaining their trust and then uniting the two camps."  
"Ok but that doesn't explain what is going on old man have you finally gone senile."  
Kronos reached over with a tick-mark on his forehead and slapped Percy in the back of the head.  
"No you stupid brat I haven't gone senile the problem is that she decided for it to work she needed to remove your memories the process is very dangerous she got lucky with Jason and decided that the process must be safe so when she did it to you your mind started collapsing so I had intervene so now she knows your secret." "WHAT! you mean she almost killed me!"  
"Well essentially yes she almost killed you."  
*sigh* "So what do we have to do." Kronos seemed to hesitate. "I will have to adopt you it would change you into a Demi-Titan."  
"Ok, so I will have powers over time?"  
"I guess I don't know I've never had a Demi-Titan so you will be the strongest since you are my first child with mortal blood you could get powers over all my domains."  
"Alright let's do this." "One thing." "What?" "It'll be very painful." "How painful are we talkin-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Kronos had a look of pity on his face as he said  
"I'm sorry but it was easier to treat it like a Band-Aid." Percy was on his knees panting "Huff If this wasn't necessary Huff I would strangle you Huff." "Aww I love you to Percy." Percy looked at him with a deadpan look  
"You are a very sadistic person you know that." "Percy you'll hurt my feeling." " I am starting to really consider the strangling route."  
"Alright Percy I'm going to send you out just promise me you won't do something stupid."Percy grinned sheepishly.  
"I make no promises."*sigh*"J-Just go your giving me a headache."  
"Well screw you too old man."

 _With Hera_

" _I will have to report this to the council to think that Father is still around I will let him believe I trust him until I can convince him to come with me then we will see how much he wants to help Perseus._ "*Groan* "Lady Hera."  
"Perseus I am going to transport us to Olympus, okay?"  
"Alright I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"  
"Yes you do, but since I got you in this mess I will keep Zeus from just blasting to as soon as you start your story."  
"Alright let's go." And with that they glowed golden before they disappeared.

 _Mount Olympus_

They appeared in room with 12 thrones in a semi-circle. Zeus looked surprised as he said "Hera what are you doing with Perseus?"  
"I was going to take his memories and send him to Lupa at Camp Jupiter, but there where come unforeseen consequences."  
Poseidon seemed to be trembling with rage as he said "Hera we've already discussed this and now you may have caused permanent damage!"  
"I'm okay Dad I'm not insane are anything."  
Poseidon seemed to calm down "Then what is the consequences that Hera was talking about then?"  
Hera cleared her throat and said "It seems Perseus has something to tell us."  
Zeus intervened "Ok what is it?"  
"It seems that Father has taken up residence in Perseus."  
All the gods yelled out "WHAAAT!"  
Zeus grabbed his Master Bolt and got ready to throw it until Hera jumped in front of Perseus "Wait I promised him he would get a chance to explain himself before you destroyed him."  
Zeus sighed before saying "Very well but you say one thing I don't like I blow you to pieces with my Bolt."  
Percy seemed to relax a little when he said that. "Thanks Uncle Zeus it's a long story so get comfortable."  
"Okay it all started after Luke stabbed himself."

 _Flashback_

Percy after his long battle with Luke collapsed to the floor of the throne room watching as everything seemed to get darker before he passed out.  
When woke up he was laying on a beach that seemed familiar "What am I doing at Montauk?" He then heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine. "You're not at Montauk you're in your mind with me ."  
He turned around to see Kronos standing there in his original form. "What do you mean I'm in my mind if I am then why are you here?"  
"Because dear Grandson my stupid host decided to have a change of heart so I am in need of a new one and you shall be the one."  
Percy seemed to grow colder as he said "I'll never let you have my body I would kill myself first."  
"The come Grandson fight me keep me away from your body but remember if you fail I shall kill everyone you love."  
"Very well." Percy the pulled out Riptide as Kronos twirled his scythe in his hand. They stood staring at each then Kronos let out a roar as he rushed forward going for a slash as Percy jumped backwards dodging his slash the stabbing but Kronos rolled underneath his sword and slashed upwards catching Percy cheek casing blood to roll down his face as Percy called forth a wave surprising Kronos who was thrown of balance Percy took the chance to slash Kronos from his shoulder to the middle of his chest while receiving a cut on his arm from Kronos's scythe. "You will never win Kronos just give up!" "Never I will destroy Olympus!" Kronos feinted to the left and then rolled to the right and slashed Percy across his side. "AHH." Percy grabbed his side. "Kronos I'm ending this now."  
"And how do you plan to do that." Kronos seemed amused thinking he had won the battle but Percy then surprised him by taking a slash across the chest and stabbing him in the chest. "It's over Kronos I've won you will never destroy Olympus every time you rise there will be another hero just like me."  
"No I will have my throne again!" Suddenly chains grabbed Kronos and pulled him into the cabin where he would be trapped in Percy's mind. "You will stay here in my mind unable to start reforming until I die."  
"No I will escape and take over your mind first I destroy you little camp then I will march into Olympus and kill my coward son and take my throne." Percy shook his head and seemed to fade away waking up.

Flashback end

"After that I woke up in Apollo's temple ever since then I would visit him in my mind we started off with short yelling matches until I convinced him that he would never escape and that if he was stuck with me for the rest of my life we might as well make it enjoyable soon we were like any grandfather and grandson."  
Zeus stared at him for awhile before saying "Your telling me you convinced Kronos who has hated Olympus for hundreds of years that he was wrong?"  
Percy rubbed the back of his head grinning. "Well when you put it that way it seems unbelievable."  
Poseidon then started laughing. "Only you son could pull something like that off."  
Zeus said "You will have to be watched by a god we will send someone else to Camp Jupiter now I will be sending you with Hera to deliver the Demi-Gods to their camps while we discuss a more permanent solution."  
"Very well I could use his help deciding who will replace him."  
"Dismissed."


End file.
